joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
A page with a tiering list
Add your characters here, also please list the specific forms of the character and possibly an explanation of their power Remember to put stronger characters on the bottom of their tier and weaker characters on the top Below Shit Tier (There is no strength order in this tier) * The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All (So weak, not even Chuck Norris, Tronald Dump, THEOS, Crimson Khorne, Swap King or even Jesus Christ can ever make it win. No being ever got rid of the spell, also even if you made it HOSTLESS tier, I dies instantly. If you made a thread, it never showed up.) The character above is like comparing worse than Nothing to beyond the concept of Tiers. AHonestly, Its not even a Character, at a level Exaggerated harder than you imagine makes it look like Mails Tails Prower, TWCIAOF and TWCE all look like Tronald Dumps. * The weakest character in all of fiction * The weakest character ever * Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) (Too weak that not even Theodore Roosevelt, The Spectral Destroyers, Emperor Hirohito, Tronald Dump, Z, or any Most powerful characters can make him win, No character, entity or being has ever made him powerful, even if you try to make him a godmode he dies before it happens, If you make a thread out of him he dies before he gets to fight his opponent, He makes below shit tier characters look like godmodes compared to him) * France ball * Pichu ssbm * Gengu Shimaduh * The Holy orror alliance * Sabhuk (Truly the weakest character in all of existence and beyond) * Baldi (OP Edition) (I NOW HATE THIS PAGE) Shit Tier (There is no strength order in this tier) * Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) * Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) * Bubsy * Rose tico (useless like in the movies) * Pewerpuff girals * Wopp (Base) Garbage Tier (There is no strength order in this tier) * Jason Voorhees (Downplayed) * Tails (Weakling) (Base Form) Tier 11 * 2D Twilight Spakle Tier 10 * Sans (Downplayed) * Tails (Weakling) (Super Form) * Seolhyun Tier 9 * Candy the Cat * Barney the Dinosaur * The-One-Above-You * Fortnite thanos Tier 8 * JD (without soul) Tier 7 * Astro Boy (Screwattack) (High Durability) * Composite Human (Community Made) Tier 6 * American Goldfinch (Underbird) Tier 5 * Shadow (Screwattack) * Doctor pepper (Base) Tier 4 * The Heretic * Green Guy * Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Tier 3 * Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) Tier 2 * Candy the Cat * Darkedgebloodsword * D3m0nSl4y3r the nighog * Xeno Blade the Hedgehog * Stryder7x * JD * Red * SethTheProgrammer Goku * Hulk (Exaggerated) * Doctor pepper (Doctor Skipper) * Doctor pepper (Doctor Right) * Shrek (Dragon Ball X) * Shaggy Rogers (Dragon Ball X) * Wet Paper * Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition) * Sponge (Tomodachi Life) (David Bowie Special) Tier 1 ''' * Gray Jay (Underbird) * Goku (dragon ball world) (ssj7) * Doctor pepper (Doctor Radical) * Doctor pepper (Final Form) * Black * White '''Tier 0 * Egyptian Goose (Underbird) * Stop The Hedgehog * Beerus (Cartoon Fight Club * Chara (Omniversal Battlefield wiki joke editon) * Composite/Mildy Wanked Tree Tier -1 or above * Goku (Wanked) Tier Infinity * Terry Crews (Aleverse) * Yamcha (True Power) Beyond Tiers (There is no strength order in this tier) *Chowder (Fourth Wall Break) Ocean Tier (There is no strength order in this tier) * Bloodedge * Kirby Black (Screwattack) Memetic (There is no strength order in this tier) * Yggdriswole * Ban Hammer * Buzz lightyear (wanked) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Base form, Low-End) * MaxForward Beyond Memetic (There is no strength order in this tier) * Snek * Wopp (Against his verse) * Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) * The Internet * Baldi (true profile) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Ultimate Weegee) (Scaled from The Internet) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Super Ultimate Weegee) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) * Weegee (Meme Edition) (Weegas) (Stronger than his previous form by an unspecified amount) * Logan Paul * Professor Oak * Adolf Hitler * big ni����aa * Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (As base avatar) * Over 9000 vegeta * Derpy Hooves * Rainbow Dash (True Profile) * Daniel (Wanked) * HOSTLESS * Yxz * PewDiePie * Thanos (Exaggerated) * 4Chan Shitler * Ryukama * Alexcar3000 * Mayron Legenrok * MLPlover2011 (The Return) (Doesn't need Info to beat her foes) * Goku (according to dbz fanboys) * primal dialga * Rey (Mary sue/wanked) * sans (according to undertale fans) * Batman (according to DC fanboys) * Flan-chan (Composite) * Naruto (according to fans) * Lincoln Loud (Wanked) * Hulk Hugan * Butch Hartman * Alvin Hung * Overlord (Composite) * Vegito (exaggerated?¿) * Kuhbas * Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) * D.VA (infinitely max downplayed) Unplaceable Tier * The illuminati (too mysterious to be measured) * Israel (his power is unknown) * The One Below And Above All (Defeated everyone in this Wiki as well as losing to everyone on this Wiki.) * None (Is a logical non existent character that beats the strongest characters but loses to the weakest characters) * Blank Page (Because its blank) * Hippity Hoppity Frog (Unclear tier) * EMPTY (Same reason as Blank Page) * The frickin Black Devil (Another blank page) * NOTHING (Yet another blank page) * Tuba Man (Tuba Tier) * A character that wins and loses to all (He beats everyone but also loses to them) * Deviantart (Cringe edition) (It doesn't fight but it's cringe makes people commit suicide) * Dead Pig (Because he's dead) * 'Chara '(A small child yet was able to harm CHEGAOD with a slash, their power is unknown.) * The Worst Article in this wiki (Obvious Reasons) * Yamcha (super awesome ultimate edition) (he was able to kill the Illuminati) * Moglotor (He's all the evil and bad in this wikia, meaning he has the power of every character because they all have a bad side to them.) * Swap king (He beats powerful characters but loses to weaker ones) * Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (his power is unknown Via absorbing Poisanness ) * Satan (An angel of the God of Evil and Death, its been stated to scale to Copetan, or mysteriously stated by an Unknown named The Heretic to Moglotor, it is uncertain if the statement was a lie or not.) Category:List Category:MLPlover2011